


You're My Everything

by JadeLoverXD



Series: The Seeds And The Rook Need A Good Dippin' [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: A lil bit o smut, F/M, Fluff, ITS CHEESY OKAY?, Jacob is a sof boi rn, Just a short thing tho. Ain't nobody got killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: Jacob and Deep-yoo-tee finally acknowledge their feelings for each other.





	You're My Everything

Rook squirms as Jacob's beard scratches the base of her throat as he leaves kisses all over her neck. Her hand clutches at his shirt, head tilted to one side to allow him access her and the other is buried in the sheets under her.

His fingers trail her inner thigh, gripping handfuls and massaging them making her squirm even more. Her legs are on either side of his waist, preventing her from squeezing her thighs shut but letting her grind herself against him. He thrusts up a little bit, catching her by suprise when she feels his arousal.

"How are you still h-hard?" She asks in a tiny voice as he bites and sucks at a spot on her neck, his fingers moving up her torso to tweak her nipples and flick the hard buds.

He pulls back, observing her neck with a look of satisfaction and grins, "Only you..." he whispers. He flips them over and meshes his lips to hers, no tongue included, just the pressing of their lips, "I meant what I said," he murmurs and looks her dead in the eyes, his own blues filled with so much emotion.

Even if she wanted to look away she couldn't.

_Love, admiration, and loyalty._

His nose was touching the tip of hers, brushing against it ever so slightly and pecks her again, _"I love you."_

It's the second time her heart skips a beat—earlier they'd both confessed their feelings to each other, and had ended up here. She had finally felt like she could breathe properly in... forever.

Jacob had captured her attention even when he wasn't trying to, and she him.

She reaches up and traces the burnt side of his face with her fingers and stares back at him, unaware she's smiling a million bucks and watches as he leans into her touch, his body heat engulfing her in waves, "I love you too, Jacob. More than the sun, moon, and stars itself."

His fingers intertwine with her's and pushes them above her head, "You mean it?" He positions his big body between her thighs, her legs spreading wider to accommodate him as he positions himself at her entrance.

Rook tugs him down with a hand at the back of his neck and kisses him, rolling her hips to get him inside her.

_"Yes."_ She breathes as he eases in, much gentler this time until she wraps her legs around him and tells him to go faster.

Jacob shakes his head, and puts his forehead with hers, breathing in her air, "We have all night," he says with unbroken eye contact, "I wanted this to last because I realized... _you're my forever..."_

She shudders and tightens her fingers with his, as if to ensure he wouldn't let go of her and saw the brightening of his eyes as she did, getting lost in the blues of his eyes and the feel of his body against her's. Understanding the words exchanged.

_You are my Forever, Little Warrior._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my discord group 💕✨


End file.
